vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Asuma Sarutobi
|-|Asuma= |-|Edo Asuma= Summary Asuma Sarutobi (猿飛アスマ, Sarutobi Asuma) was a Jōnin of Konohagakure's Sarutobi clan as well as a former member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. He was also the leader of Team 10 which consists of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chōji Akimichi. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | At least 7-C Name: Asuma Sarutobi Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Classification: Human Ninja, Jonin, Edo Tensei Age: 31 at the time of death Powers and Abilities: |-|Alive= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Chakra Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Duplication (Can create illusionary clones with no substance), can replace himself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Surface Scaling, Martial Arts, Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu) |-|Edo Tensei=All previous, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 7), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Resistance to Death Manipulation, Age Manipulation and Disease Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Town level (Damaged Giant Choza, who should be significantly stronger than Giant Choji as a kid. Is stronger than the likes of Kimimaro) | At least Town level (Should be as strong as he was when he was alive) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Hidan and Kakuzu, albeit with some difficulty) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be as fast as he was when he was alive) Lifting Strength: At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: At least Town Class | At least Town Class Durability: At least Town level | At least Town level, regeneration makes him extremely hard to kill. Stamina: Very high, Nigh unlimited as an Edo. Range: Extended melee with wind chakra blades, several meters with ninjutsu Standard Equipment: Chakra knuckle blades, shuriken, standard ninja equipment Intelligence: Skilled in combat Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Futon (Wind Release):' One of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release consists primarily of short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to administer cutting and slashing damage. Wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channeled into blades to increase their cutting power and extend their range. *'''-Hien (Flying Swallow):' Asuma focuses wind nature chakra into his special knuckle blades to extend their attack range and greatly enhance their cutting power. The density of the chakra is so high it becomes visible and can easily slice through rock and iron. *'-Futon: Fujin no Jutsu (Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique):' This technique creates a stream of high-velocity winds containing countless dust particles, providing a devastating mid-range offensive attack. '-Katon (Fire Release):' One of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by molding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. Fire jutsu are usually mid-range and can cover a wide area. The force of the fire chakra is similar to an explosion as it can carve craters into rocks. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gunpowder, explosive tags, and chakra flow into a weapon. *'-Katon: Haisekisho (Fire Release: Burning Ash Pile):' The user spews a stream of chakra infused gun-powder from their mouth, which fills the area. As the gunpowder is composed entirely of ash, it stays in the air around the victim like a cloud. Once the target is engulfed, the user will ignite the ash cloud, causing it to detonate and become a blazing inferno. '''Key:' Base | Edo Tensei Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Naruto Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Fire Users Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Teachers Category:Parents Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Air Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Chi Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Tier 7 Category:Surface Scalers Category:Paralysis Users